1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of using a catalytic heat sink with alcohol. More specifically, the invention is drawn toward using the heat sink in mobile applications that generate an abundance of heat from onboard electronics.
2. Background of the Invention
Significant amount of heat is generated from on-board electronics and equipment in mobile applications. In the case of high-speed mobile applications, such as aircraft and other vehicles, this waste heat could be transferred to the fuel itself, which is eventually combusted. However, such heat rejection (heat sink) becomes a challenge when the fuel flow rate is low (e.g. idling). If the fuel temperature exceeds a certain temperature, the electronics can become damaged.
An alternative heat removal technique is to transfer excess heat into the vehicle's liquid fuel. Aircraft, for example, typically have a large amount of fuel on-board, thus making it convenient to transfer heat to the fuel before the fuel is consumed by the engine. Heating the fuel may also improve the fuel efficiency of the jet engine. However, the heat capacity of the fuel is limited. Components that come into contact with the fuel, such as seals, valves, and electronic components, may be damaged if the fuel is too hot. Furthermore, the fuel itself has a finite capacity for heat. In some circumstances, aircraft missions must end early, not because of lack of fuel, but because of lack of available heat sink capacity. Therefore, an alternative technique to remove excess heat from an aircraft, without increasing the thermal signature of the aircraft, is desirable.
Modern aircraft also contain advanced insulation systems, which further exacerbates the problem of easily dissipating internally generated heat. As noted above, methods known prior generally rely on the vehicle's liquid fuel; however, it is typically infeasible to use the liquid fuel while an aircraft is idling.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a method and apparatus that advantageously addresses at least one of these needs.